CheesePie
by Ari Hooves
Summary: Un fic dedicado al shipping (my favorite one ;3) CheesePie.


Antes de empezar este fic, el fic no estuvo en los avisos, pero de la mente me broto un fic y ese fic pos, es real y aparte no hay muchos fics hechos al español de cheese pie,tambien lo que pasa en Amor de unicornio ocurre, el fic seria una version alternativa a Pinkieshy este Fic esta dedicado a por aceptar mi idea de que Pinkie tenga un hijo (pasa lo mismo en este fic) y porfis no canceles el fanfic solo porque hice este yo, CHE EMPEZAMOS EL FIC VITEH?

Un dia, Pinkie cocinaba tranquilamente un pie de queso, mientras lo hacia, recordaba cuando habia conocido a Cheese Sandwich, las risas...la felicidad..el...amor.

Sin embargo ella pensaba que el no sentiria lo mismo, por eso decidio solamente continuar cocinado, sin embargo miro en su ventana algo peculiar...no era nada mas y nada menos que Cheese Sandwich, llendo para Ponyville, esta al verlo, sobresalto tanto que la masa del Pie resbalo y dejo caer una mancha.

Pero que torpe!-dijo Pinkie, fue...aun tengo mas masa, pero...ESTOY ESTAN EMOSIONADA!-grito a los cuatro vientos, se fue saltando por toda la cocina, tomo a gummy abrazandolo y bailando,en realidad, queria verlo otra vez, pero tomo la cordura, dejando a gummy en el suelo y pensando.

Decidio entonses terminar el pie lo mas rapido posible, cuando termino, se dio cuenta de que Cheese habia llegado a Ponyville, esta, decidio ir a verlo.

Pinkie corrio a abrazarlo,

CHEESE!-grito Pinkie dando un salto para abrazarlo.

Este reacciono, devolviendole el abrazo

Cheese que alegria verte!-dijo Pinkie abrazandolo.

Yo tambien me alegeo de verte Pinkie-dijo Cheese.

Bueno, que te trae a Ponyville?-pregunto Pinkie

Bueno me tomare un descanzo de una semana, como todos los meses y pense..aqui esta mi mejor amiga, porque no?-dijo Cheese

Si, mejor amiga...jeje.-dijo Pinkie, Oh! Recorde que hoy es el cumpleaños de Lyra y le prometi que le organizara su fiesta, te gustaria ayudarme?-dijo Pinkie

Me encantaria!-dijo cheese.

Luego de la fiesta de Lyra (madre mia fueron 6 horas de cumpleaños)

Uff..estoy exausto.-dijo Cheese

Igual yo, no veo la hora de sentarse.-dijo Pinkie, gracias por acompañarme Cheese

Denada, bueno, tengo que ir a buscar un hotel,-dijo Cheese

Espera!-dijo Pinkie tomandolo del casco.

Quizas...podrias quedarte conmigo por la semana, asi no gastaras tanto en un hotel-dijo Pinkie

Mmm...ok!-dijo cheese, abriendole la puerta a Pinkie.

Parece que vives con mas gente, quienen son?-dijo Cheese mirando fotos

Son los señores Cake, trabajo para ellos acambio de alojamiento y comida, tambien estan sus 2 gemelos bebes, Pound Cake y Carrot Cake, me divierto mucho con ellos, solo que se fueron a vacacionar a Manehattan un mes, me pidieron que cuidara la casa.-dijo Pinkie.

Ya veo..-dijo Cheese viendo las fotos.

Y...quieres una rebanada de pie de queso?-dijo Pinkie

Claro! Mi favorito!-dijo Cheese

Pinkie le dio su revanada y ella tambien se sirvio una.

Esta deliciosa!-dijo Cheese

Gracias..-dijo Pinkie, quieres una copa de sidra?

Claro-dijo Cheese, le sirvio un poco a el y a ella.

Luego del vino.

Ire a tomar aire fresco a mi balcon-dijo Pinkie subiendo las escaleras.

Te acompañare.-dijo Cheese subiendo las escaleras.

Se puede ver todo ponyville desde aqui!-dijo Cheese

La mayoria, jeje.-dijo Pinkie

Y si que es una preciosa noche.-dijo Cheese.

Lo es...-dijo Pinkie

Pinkie, hay algo que debo confesarte.-dijo Cheese

Y que es eso?-dijo Pinkie, algo nerviosa.

Bueno yo...-dijo Cheese acercandose a Pinkie,esta se acerca a la pared, pone sus cascos en la pared, uno a la izquierda de pinkie y otro a la derecha, Pinkie iba sonrojando a medida que se acercaba.

Yo...te amo.-dijo Cheese sonrojado.

Pinkie sonrojo y puso sus cascos alrededor de Cheese.

Yo tambien te amo Cheese.-dijo Pinkie, y esta le dio un largo beso apasionado.

Sabes que podriamos hacer en esta ocasion? -dijo Cheese

Oh si que se mi querido.-dijo Pinkie, llevandolo a su cuarto,esta lo hecho en su cama, esta cayo encima de el.

(tatatatataaan, pondre lemon :3)

Pinkie tomo el erecto miembro de Cheese y lo metio en su vagina, entonses le empezo a hacer caballo (saben eso no?) junto a los gemidos de la yegua rosada, Cheese sintio muchas cosquillas en eso,se dieron un buen beso apasionado,luego de que los fluidos salieron. Pinkie puso su cola en la cara de Cheese, entonses este metio su erecto miembro en su ano, esta gemia un poco de dolor, que se fue aliviando por la exitacion, entonses sigieron asi por un rato, hasta que los fluidos salieron, entonses Pinkie acosto para descanzar, entonses Cheese comenzo a lamer su vagina, esta reia de cosquillas, hasta que sus fluidos verdaderos salieron, luego Cheese se acosto y esta comenzo a lamerle el miembro, hasta que salieron sus fluidos, para terminar cellaron con un beso.

Eran las 5:00 am, los 2 despertaron abrazados.

Despierta Cheese, are unos pancakes de desayuno!-dijo Pinkie

Quiero dormir un poco mas...-dijo Cheese

Sabes que? Yo tambien-dijo Pinkie metiendose a la cama denuevo.

12:00 am

En Ponyville

Oigan donde esta Pinkie?-pregunto Dashie

No lo se, quizas tiene una fiesta planeada-dijo AJ

No lo creo, yo recuerdo que hoy no tenia nada que hacer,-dijo Rarity

Vamos a ver si esta bien?-dijo Twilight

Seria lo correcto-dijo Fluttershy

Las chicas fueron a SugarCupe Corner.

Pinkie estas ahi?-dijo Twilight, abriendo la puerta.

Estara dormida?-dijo Rarity

Vamos a ver.-dijo Fluttershy

Sin embargo, las chicas se sorprendieron mucho al ver lo ocurrido.

Pinkie y Cheese despertaron sobresaltados.

Chicas, puedo explicarlo!-dijo Pinkie,con la melena lacia.

No hace falta terroncito, se nota que se divertieron mucho.-dijo Applejack

Estamos felices por ustedes.-dijo Rarity

Ademas ya era de esperarse de ti y cheese, siempre pense que serian una buena pareja,-dijo Fluttershy

Esto tambien lo esperaba, je.-dijo Twilight.

Y ya no eres virgen!-dijo Dashie

RAINBOW DASH!-dijieron a duo las chicas

Lo siento no pude evitar decirlo, ja.-dijo Rainbow

Las mane 5 hablaron un rato con ellos y se fueron para darles privacidad.

Pinkie se fue a tomar una ducha.

Que fresca se siente el agua!-dijo Pinkie, imaginado chocolate.

Puedo entrar?-dijo Cheese

Puedes...-dijo Pinkie abrazandolo en medio de la ducha.

Es triste que te vallas dentro de 6 dias...-dijo Pinkie

Lo se, pero te visitare, lo prometo.-dijo Cheese

Pinkie promesa?-dijo Pinkie

Pinkie promesa.-dijo Cheese besandola en su cuello.

Quieres que hagamos unos deliciosos cupcakes?-dijo Pinkie

Claro!-dijo Pinkie, secandose de la ducha.

Pinkie y Cheese cocinaban juntos, unos deliciosos cupcakes salieron.

Nos salieron riquisimos!-dijo Pinkie

Lo se, son deliciosos.-dijo Cheese.

Cheese...no me siento muy bien...-dijo Pinkie.

Sera por el cupcake?-dijo Cheese

No lo se-dijo Pinkie, interrumpida porque vomito.

Vamos al medico,-dijo Cheese.

Cheese no puedo caminar, me cargarias?-dijo Pinkie

Claro, sube-dijo cheese, cargando a Pinkie en su lomo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital.

Disculpe, pueden atender a mi novia? Se siente demasiado mal.-dijo Cheese

Tome turno.-dijo La Resepcionista.

Pero Pinkie esta...-dijo Cheese, interrumpido.

Pinkie Pie? Ella hiso la fiesta de mi hija! Ya le dire al Doctor Stable que la atienda!-dijo la resepcionista.

Ok.-dijo Cheese poniendola en uns silla, te sientes mejor?

No...sigo con nauseas...-dijo Pinkie

Sra Pie?-dijo el doctor pasando a la sala de espera.

Aqui esta, ya puedes caminar?-dijo Cheese

Si..-dijo Pinkie levantandose y llendo a la sala con Cheese.

Que a sentido ultimamente Pinkie?-dijo El Doctor.

Bueno, mareos matutinos y dolores.-dijo Pinkie

Mmm..podria darme una prueba de orina?-dijo el doctor dandole un pote.

Esta bien-dijo Pinkie retirandose al baño, unos 3 minutos volvio con el pote con orina, el doctor stable fue revisando con sus aparatos la muestra.

Ya tengo los resultados, Pinkie.-dijo el Doctor

Y entonses?-dijo Cheese

Felicitaciones! Esta Embarazada!-dijo el Doctor.


End file.
